In tradition IT infrastruture, several services such as LDAP, email, etc. are assigned to a physical machine on a network. Usually any kind of maintenance or upgrate requires service disruption. Moving a service to a new physical machine is a major undertaking. Further, creating a new infrastructure requires a lot of planning and post install tuning. As such, a need exists for an easy and efficient way to transfer services between physical machines.